


Feathery Touch

by ChopstickGirl241



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dragonshipping, Feathershipping - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Puzzleshipping, Sadly no Kaiba in this one, Threesome - M/M/M, Yami just wanted a hug, but only slightly - Freeform, slightly OOC, super special awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopstickGirl241/pseuds/ChopstickGirl241
Summary: A PWP about three boys and the love they share. Also includes slight dub-con.





	Feathery Touch

The two bodies in bed lay panting and facing opposite of each other. The Pharaoh and his hikari had just been through another round of love making…except neither of them felt satisfied. 

Just like the time before that, and just like the time before that, there was something missing in their love life that was causing a rift between them. 

Just over a month ago, Yami had been blessed by the Gods and given a second life. He was mortal now and could physically see and interact with the world around him. Everyone had been ecstatic, especially Yuugi. 

They hadn't meant to start a relationship, not at first, but once Yuugi found out how good it was to touch Yami, he found that he simply couldn't stop. 

Yami had also been pretty enthusiastic about maintaining their close bond despite no longer sharing a body. However, recently, things had gotten a bit awkward between them. Once they got over the initial joy of touch, the idea became a bit stale and sex was more of a ‘take it or leave it’ situation. 

It wasn't that the sex was bad or that they didn't love each other, quite the opposite. But both had this nagging feeling in the backs of their minds that, when they were done with the deed, they both felt empty; almost like there was something missing. 

“Well…that was nice, I guess.” 

“Is there something I'm doing wrong?”

“No, nothing like that. I think...I don't know what I think. But-”

“This isn't working.” 

Yami finished Yuugi's train of thought and Yuugi dreaded hearing it out loud; even if it needed to be said. 

“I'm sorry.” Yuugi hugged his knees and looked down at the sheets mournfully. “I don't know what else to do. I'm not happy. I wanna be happy, but I'm not. It's like-”

“Something important is missing and you don't know what.” 

Yuugi nodded his head and tried to fight back tears. He didn't want it to be over. He didn't want it to end like this. He didn't want to not be with Yami. 

“Do you ever feel like you'd be happier with someone else?”

Yami widened his eyes, taken aback by the question. 

“What sort of-”

“Just answer me! Do you ever…think about someone else when we have sex?”

A pregnant pause filled the air until Yami sighed, resigning himself to his fate. 

“I cannot lie to you, Aibou. Yes, I've thought about someone else.”

Yuugi stiffened, but he had to press forward. He had to know. 

“Who is it?”

“Please don't-”

“No, I need to know! Who is it??” he set his determined eyes to stare at Yami's guilt ridden ones. The silence did nothing to deter him and, once again, Yami had to confess. 

“I…I think about…Joey.” 

“Joey?? You mean our Joey? Joey Wheeler? My best friend??”

“He's my best friend too.” Yami added defensively. 

Yuugi narrowed his eyes, getting mad. “No! That's not fair- you can't have him. Because I was in love with him first!” 

The revelation shocked both of them and they stared at each other in disbelief for a long while. 

“Aibou, I think we've been keeping secrets from each other. Even though we agreed long ago that we should not, we've both broken that rule. I think we need to start from the beginning.” 

Yuugi blushed, feeling guilty as well.

“Yeah, I think you're right. Uhm, I guess, I sprang this on you all of a sudden but why don't you go first? I really want to know why you're suddenly in love with Joey.” 

“I'm not ‘suddenly’ in love with him. I just...am. I'm not sure when it started. But he's strong and courageous and loyal to a fault. He's an unexpectedly talented duelist; a worthy opponent, and he'd risk his life for anyone. And just when I think I've got him all figured out, he surprises me with a new strategy or simply throws himself to the wolves to protect those he loves and yet he still keeps on standing.” the Pharaoh spoke of him so fondly; yet Yuugi had never heard him like that before. 

“Yeah…I know what you mean. We didn't get along at first. I'm still not entirely sure why he picked on me; I think it was because he was lonely and being mean to someone ‘weaker’ made him feel better. Of course, he's changed so much since then. He's an amazing older brother to Serenity and he's always there when you need him. Nothing ever seems to keep him down, either. Once he got out of that dark hole he stuck by my side and became my first true friend. And my first love…” he added a bit shyly. 

“There certainly is a lot to admire about him. He has this glowing aura about him; it pulls people in and makes you want to smile.”

“And he's a handsome guy.”

“And beautiful.”

“Uh, I think most guys would prefer to be called handsome.”

“I never said he wasn't. But he is beautiful.” 

“Whatever, weirdo.”

They both shared a laugh and thought about the situation. The more Yuugi thought about it, the more it made sense. Yami had shared Yuugi's body for so long, and of course, his friends were Yami's friends. But Yami was also his own person. And all that time he'd spent together with Joey, the wins, the losses, the trials and tribulations, Yami had been right there, forging that friendship bond deeper and deeper with Joey, so he could definitely understand how he felt and why. The question now is, what were they going to do about these feelings?

“I do still love you.” Yami suddenly said. 

“But you love him too.”

“And so do you.”

“Yeah, but we may as well keep dreaming. It'll never happen.”

“And why is that?”

“Uhm, cuz Joey's not into guys?”

“Has he ever explicitly said that?”

Yuugi opened his mouth then closed it, looking akin to a fish. 

“Huh. Uhm, no, actually. But I thought he liked Mai?” 

“I've never heard of such a thing. Besides, she's too old for him.”

“You're, like, literally five thousand years old.”

“I was reincarnated only a month ago, so it's different.”

Yuugi couldn't help but laugh at that. The Pharaoh's surprising dry sense of humor and quips were incredibly charming. 

“Hn. I guess, but still. What if he rejects us? What if-”

“Even if we are rejected, it would take a lot more than that for him to stop being our friend. Even you must know that.”

“Yeah but-” he sighed. “It's just, it's just difficult! What are we even supposed to say to him? ‘Hey, Joey! Can I make you my second boyfriend?’”

“If that would help, then yes. Though I was speaking individually; would you really be willing to share him with me?”

“Of course!” Yuugi smiled at him and flicked his forehead in admonishment. “Yami, you used to literally live inside me. With how much we've shared over the years, I don't see a problem with sharing my best friend. Our best friend.”

“And if we play our cards right, our boyfriend. Hm. That is still very odd to say out loud.”

“Well, what did you call them back in Egypt?”

“Wives, concubines, or prostitutes.”

“Joey is not a prostitute.” Yuugi sighed again and laid back against his bed. “But back to the point, how are we going to get Joey to join us?” 

“Invite him to stay over tomorrow night. I'll think of the rest and fill you in along the way.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next night, Joey was over at 6PM just like he'd promised. It was a little weird to him; the idea of grown men having sleepovers, but at least he got a guest room and they could stay up all night if they wanted because of summer break. 

“Hey, Yuug’, dere's my best pal!” Joey greeted the shorter man warmly with a hug. 

“And Yami. What's up, dude?” he gave a friendly gesture and Yami merely inclined his head with a small smile. But that smile was deceptive. It was the sort of tight smile that meant Yami wasn't happy but was trying to keep his poker face. 

“Y-yeah, it's been awhile! Summer break is half way over and we've barely seen each other.” he disentangled himself from Joey. “It's probably been even longer since you last saw Yami. You should definitely hug him too. You know, to be fair.” 

“Hug Yami?” he questioned as he was all but pushed over to the still shorter man. “Oh. Uh, I always thought he was too cool for stuff like that. He's totally got dat vibe.” 

Yami said nothing but stood there like a deer in headlights. His eyes were wide, but he didn't say no or look like he had any objections. So Joey took that as consent and gave him a pleasant squeeze as the other was now flush against his body and had his arms wrapped around him. 

A small blush spread to his cheeks as the Pharaoh found the body holding him to be incredibly warm. To think that even something as simple as a hug was enough to stint him and make him feel butterflies in his stomach. He really was smitten by him. 

Tentative arms came up to hold Joey's upper back, pressing against him and returning the hug. And Yuugi's heart fluttered, seeing that even a simple, friendly gesture had made his boyfriend so happy. 

“Heheh. Hard fa me to believe sometimes that you got your own body. But it's good to have ya back, pal.” Joey patted his back then let go, giving him his trademark grin. 

“Likewise. It's good to be here.” he spoke normally, masking how excited he felt. 

“A'right, a'right, enough mushy stuff. Time fa guy's night! Is Tristan or Ryou or Duke comin’ too?”

Yuugi shook his head. “Nope. It's just the three of us tonight.” he left out the fact that he had purposely not invited their other friends. 

“Aw, man. Oh well. There's still enough party between da three of'us. What's on the agenda fa tonight?”

“Pizza and video games.” And you. “Just like the old days.” 

Joey fist pumped in the air then excused himself to set his stuff down in the guest room. The trio continued their night of fun and soon to be debauchery without a hitch. The pizza was good and they'd had a lot of mini competitions between the three of them as they mostly played party games or multi player to make sure everyone was included. And Yami, as they'd soon discovered, was the King of Games, but only until it came to fighters. For some reason, the wisest Pharaoh was complete garbage when it came to learning combos, and no amount of button mashing could save him. 

“Yes, I win!” Joey stood up and shouted in victory. The two other men, Yami especially, were floored by the blonde's flawless victory. 

“How do you always pick the hardest characters to use but still somehow always win??” Yuugi pouted. 

“Haha. Years'a practice, bud!” he stretched while he was standing, his shirt rising and exposing just a little skin. “Man! Victory is sweet. It also makes me hungry. We got anything to eat around here?” 

“Not really. We're usually out and I'm not much of a snacker. But I lost so I'll go get us some goodies. Be right back!”

Yuugi grabbed his wallet and keys and went over to Yami, whispering in his ear, “If you wanna make a move, I'd do it now,” then pressed a quick smooch to his cheek and left the two alone. 

Joey plopped back onto the couch and smiled at Yami. The two of them had barely been alone together outside of dueling and life-threatening Shadow Games, so this was a nice change of pace. 

“So, Pharaoh, how's the world been treatin’ ya?” 

“Oh. Good, so far, I suppose. I haven't yet faced any real challenges with my new life. Well, aside from the fact that I can no longer ignore Kaiba directly. He somehow got my cell phone number and challenges me to a duel at least once a week. He's a very exhausting person.” 

“Yeah, that money bags pretty boy has always been like dat. He treats ya like you're complete scum but then he gets obsessed with somethin’ and he turns into a total creep.” he shivered in disgust. “But don't let'im get to you. Ya too good to let someone like dat bother ya.” 

“Thank you, Joey. I'll be sure to keep that in mind.” he smiled easily at the other. 

“Heheh. But if Kaiba is de worse thing goin’ for ya, den I'd say you are doin’ pretty alright. Which is great! But if you need anythin’ at all, don't be afraid to ask us for help.” Joey smiled brightly and put his hand reassuringly over Yami's in a friendly touch. “You two may be separate, but you're still both our friends. And we'll do anything to look out for ya. So count on us!” he took his hand away and gave Yami a thumbs up. 

Yami felt a sort of warmth pool in his stomach. It wasn't of lust, like it usually was. It was a feeling of love and deep gratitude. 

“Thank you, Joey. That means a lot to me. Actually…” he looked at him with determination in his eyes. “I think there is something that I need your help with.” 

“Really??” Joey smiled brightly, happy that he could be useful. “What is it, pal? You name it, and I'll help ya!” 

That beautiful, infectious smile; it made his heart flutter. The taller blonde was seriously so cute and he didn't even notice. 

“I need your help in making a decision. When I was granted new life, I came back for two very specific reasons. One of them, was for Yuugi, of course. The other…I assumed was out of my reach. But if I act now, I may have it in my grasp. What do you think?” 

“Uh…huh. Well, I gotta guess it's somethin’ important if you came back for it. What is it? Is it lost or somethin’? Is it like a super rare card?”

He softly chuckled. “No, nothing like that. What I want is far more valuable than any game card. It's something very precious, and I've wanted to obtain it for sometime now.”

“Y'know, be a lot easier if ya told me what it is.” he pouted a little but then considered Yami's words. “Well…I guess, if it really means that much to you, and as long as you're not stealing it from someone else, then I say you should totally go for it!” he grinned. 

That was enough of permission as Yami needed. He suddenly pushed the blonde to the couch and crawled on top of him. Before he could even utter a word, Joey felt smooth lips pressed to his own and his eyes went wide as a million thoughts ran through his head. 

Holy crap. Yami was kissing him! But Yami was Yuugi's boyfriend. And Yami was his friend, and Yuugi was his best friend. And this was wrong; it needed to stop! But then why did it feel kinda nice to be pressed down like that? Why was he enjoying the way the Pharaoh hovered above him and claimed his lips again and again? 

A tongue swiping across his lower lip brought him back to reality and he found the strength to push Yami away from him. But even subconsciously, he didn't shove him very hard so he could avoid hurting him. 

“D-dude what the fuck?!” he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and now felt just how fast his heart was beating. “That not cool! I'm not- I mean- you can't just-” 

“You just said yourself that I should go after what I want. And I want you, Joey.” 

That made the blonde pale despite the flush in his cheeks. “Look, I'm flattered an’ all, but you're my best friend's boyfriend!” Oh God, Yuugi would be home any minute and he was gonna have to tell him about this. He really didn't want to do that. He didn't want to hurt his best friend. 

Yami ignored Joey's inner and outer turmoil because he felt that he'd waited long enough. He'd had a taste of the sunshine blonde and he had no plans on stopping anytime soon. With surprising strength, despite the fact that he was smaller than the blonde, he pinned Joey's hands above his head and claimed him once more. 

“Wait-mmpf!” his protests were muffled and he couldn't break the grasp of the Pharaoh. Then he felt a tongue in his mouth, taking advantage of his cries to stop. 

He tried kicking but in the position they were in, it did little good. Joey was being forcefully ravished by his best friend's boyfriend, and the worst part was that he liked it. He could feel himself get excited when a knee pressed between his legs and created delicious friction for his groin. He could feel the way his mouth tried to close to deny access but wound up moving in time with the other, meeting his kisses half way. And worst yet, he could feel his resistance slipping away. Maybe it was because he was a virgin, or maybe it was because even he could admit that Yami was very attractive, but his body had the strong urge to submit to this man and just let it happen. To simply give up control and let the Pharaoh claim his body. 

“Hey!” 

A yell alerted both of them and the Pharaoh stopped his ministrations. Joey looked back in horror to see his best friend having caught them in the act. His fight or flight response kicked in and this time he was more forceful and pried Yami off him, standing up to defend himself. 

“Yuug’, it ain't what it looked like, I swear! H-he just- and then I, uh, W-what I mean to say is- I wanted to but- don't hate me, please!” Joey put an arm over his face to fight back tears. The night had been going so well. But now, confused, angry, and a little aroused, he had to face the music to the fact that he'd betrayed his best friend. 

Seeing his panic, Yuugi dropped the bags he'd been carrying and came over to Joey's side. 

“Oh, Joey, no, it's OK! Don't worry, I'm not mad!” he managed to ease Joey back onto the couch so they were sitting next to each other. “You're my bestest friend in the whole world. I could never hate you.” then he cast a glare towards Yami. “And you! When you said you had a plan, I didn't think you meant ‘let's pounce on him and see what happens’.” 

“You told me to make a move. I thought the scenario was spontaneous and romantic.” 

“Then you should have explained the situation to him, first. You probably scared him half to death!” Yuugi patted Joey's hair and Joey lowered his arm, sniffling a little and looking at Yuugi with tear-filled eyes. 

“Yuug’, what da Hell is goin’ on here? Did you plan dis whole thing or somethin’?”

Yuugi scratched his own cheek sheepishly. “Well, not exactly. At least, I didn't think things were going to go this way. I, no, we…we like you, Joey. I didn't want to tell you, not at first. But when we both realized how much we like you, it became impossible to hide it anymore. Please don't be mad. Yami was too aggressive, but he was just really excited to be alone with you.” 

Joey widened his eyes, the gears in his head turning as he processed the information. His best friend...liked him? As in, liked him in that way? Sweet, lovable, already taken Yuugi liked him? This was too much. His head was starting to hurt. He turned a little to look at Yami, as if searching to see if he was confirming what the other said. 

“I apologize if I came on a little strong, Joey. But what Yuugi said is correct. We both care very deeply for you.” he gently brushed the back of his hand down Joey's cheek but the taller boy flinched away from the gentle touch. 

This was weird. This was all way too weird. It had to be some sort of dream, right? There's no way this was really happening. He wasn't even sure if he liked guys, let alone two of them. And these same guys were very important people in his life. It was all just so confusing. 

Yuugi didn't like the silence, guessing that Joey was still trying not to freak out. He sighed then gave a small, reserved smile. 

“Tell you what, Joey. I want you to kiss me. Just once is fine. And if you hate it, then we'll stop. We'll forget this ever happened, and everything will go back to normal.”

“But what about you?” he asked despite his conflicted feelings. Even if he didn't like it, he knew that the other's feelings wouldn't just vanish overnight. But Yuugi shook his head. 

“Don't worry about it. We'll deal with it if we have to. Are you ready?”

The Pharaoh looked at them a bit worriedly. This is a game that even he wasn't willing to play. Yuugi had better make this the most amazing kiss of his life, or they could risk never having Joey to themselves. 

Joey stared at Yuugi for awhile while he contemplated things. Maybe this was real after all. Yuugi looked like he'd been pouring his heart out and he suddenly looked at bit shy with a cute tint to his cheeks. Wait, had he really just thought his best friend was cute?

Well, yeah, that made sense. Yuugi was pretty adorable for a teenage boy. Soft, round face, bright, wide, curious eyes and- dammit why was he thinking of these things now?? Or maybe he'd always thought that way but never paid it much mind. Oh, right, the other was still waiting for him to make a decision. The terms seemed fair at least. And like Yuugi as said, as soon as Joey was certain he didn't like it, they could put this whole mess behind them. 

“Yeah, let's do dis.” 

Yuugi sat on his knees on the couch to make up for the height difference and make it easier. He reached forward and cupped Joey's cheeks with both hands. This was it. The moment of truth. 

The shorter teen could feel his own heart hammering in his chest as he got closer to his best friend. There was a blush spread across Joey's cheeks and a cute crinkle in his brow from anticipation. Yuugi slipped his eyes shut and gently pressed their lips together. 

The sensation was softer and more pleasant than Joey could have possibly imagined. The thin, demanding lips of the Pharaoh were also nice, but Yuugi's velvety soft ones were heavenly. The touch was so feathery light; he'd pushed his own lips against him just to make sure they were still connected. 

Encouraged, Yuugi slanted his mouth and a soft moan fell between them as their lips met again. It was intoxicating. But, they were still just on the first kiss, right? Joey hadn't even been paying attention to the length of it, only to how good it felt. 

Two hands reached up to grasp at Yuugi's hair and pull him closer and angled his head to kiss him deeper. Two tongues met and fought for dominance before molding together and fighting again. 

A shaky moan came from Joey as he suddenly felt kisses being peppered up and down his neck and another tongue playing with the shell of his ear. God's, had he lost this battle. 

At last, he pulled back and panted for air. The blonde looked back at his friend with his eyes glazed over in lust. There was something unspoken hanging in the air, but whatever it was, it was cut off by Joey's head being turned and his mouth suddenly being ravished by the Pharaoh. 

Yuugi's worries were set to ease now as he began working his way down the long expanse of his best friend's neck. Joey was theirs now, and they were going to have a fun night together. 

This time, Joey didn't fight the other male and readily let him dominate his mouth. He even grew more playful, sucking on Yami's tongue and trapping it in his mouth. 

Heavy breaths had begun to fill the room as the three men were growing hotter and more turned on. 

Yuugi kissed his way up and licked at Joey's cheek, also wanting a kiss. Yami pulled away from Joey's lips and put his attention to his Aibou, meeting together in a deep and tender kiss. 

This was it, this was what they'd been looking for. They could feel their spark reignite once again, and it was all thanks to the blonde between them. 

As gratitude, they both attacked Joey's mouth, three tongues swishing and swirling and exploring as much as they liked. The kiss was awkward and wet and sloppy and absolutely perfect. 

The room felt stuffy, however, and the location felt very small as the little couch wasn't really meant for three people to dog pile on top of. 

Yuugi broke away first and grabbed his boyfriend and his best friend (and soon to be boyfriend), by the hand and dragged them from the couch, leading them back to their bedroom. Once there, he plopped playfully onto the bed and pulled Joey on top of him. 

Their kisses continued and Yami took a moment for himself to drink in the scene. Two, beautiful boys pressed close and lost in discovering each other's bodies. And knowing that both belonged to him was a massive turn on. 

He crawled onto the bed and got behind him. He made Joey stop for a moment so he could lift the blonde's shirt over his head. Once the offending article of clothing was out of the way, two sets of hands roamed around the freshly exposed, slightly tan skin. 

Joey had never known such pleasure before. He felt so wanted, and so very much needed. The roving hands slid wherever they pleased from his chest to his torso until someone went lower and pressed directly against his clothed erection. 

The action elicited a pleasurable moan from the teen and the teasing continued. Taking his own initiative, Joey loosed Yuugi of his shirt as well and planted kisses down his chest. He placed a few nips to his sensitive collar bone and gave a a tentative lick to the adorable nubs on his chest. 

The licking stopped and twin cries filled the air as Yami's hands had reached around to pinch and prod and rub at one of Joey and Yuugi's nipples. 

Yuugi arched his back wantonly and Joey moaned against his chest as he lavished that lovely little bud with attention. Eventually the blonde went lower until he was met with the sight of the bulge in Yuugi's pants. 

Licking his lips, Joey pressed a kiss to the area before sucking at the material of his pants. He'd never given a blow job before, and it was actually making him a bit nervous, but he had to do something. So he buried his face in his crotch and teased him for all he was worth, mouthing at his clothed erection and not caring in the slightest the way that Yuugi bucked his hips and nearly crushed his face between his thighs. 

The shorter male bit the back of his knuckle, making a frustrated and needy sigh as he tried desperately to find the relief that he craved. 

“Please...stop teasing…”

Yami saw his Aibou's frustration and pulled Joey back enough for Yuugi to slip out of his pants and boxers and exposing him to his best friend's gaze. They were boys. Of course they'd seen each other naked before, but this was different. This was intimate. This was personal. And Joey was being entrusted with his best friend's body while he's at his most vulnerable. 

“Don't be shy.” Yami spoke in Joey's ear before pressing a kiss there. “Just think about how good you're going to make him feel. We all just want to feel good.” the Pharaoh slipped his hand down and into Joey's pants, directly squeezing his erection. 

He let out a moan of surprise and suppressed a shiver. Yami was right. It was selfish to want pleasure and not be willing to give as good as you got. And Yuugi was his best friend. How could Joey be expected to be a true friend if he wasn't even willing to suck his best friend's cock?

More determined now, the blonde returned to his position between the shorter male's thighs and stared for a moment at his erection. It was cute and small, just like Yuugi, but that's not what gave him pause. It was the fact that he'd never given or received head before that made him worried. What if he was really bad at it? What if he made Yuugi regret his decision? 

Just then, a gentle hand carded through his soft locks. He wasn't sure who the hand belonged to, but the kind gesture soothed him and made him focus on the task at hand. Besides, he'd seen plenty of pornos that involved blow jobs, so he could imagine what it was supposed to feel like. 

Tucking his hair behind his ear, Joey leaned lower and licked a long stripe up Yuugi's shaft. The sudden contact cause a jolt in his friend and his cock to twitch in anticipation. He gave another lick before testing his lips. Not bad. 

Meanwhile, Yami had taken off his clothing as well and depantsed Joey of his sleeping shorts and his boxers, so the three would-be lovers were naked to the world. He left for just a moment to grab the lube that they kept in the bedside drawer. He gathered a generous amount on his palm before tossing the bottle to Yuugi. 

“You should prepare yourself, Aibou. I don't think Joey will be able to multitask that way tonight.” 

Joey heard him and pulled off Yuugi's dick, annoyed that he was being belittled. 

“What'zat supposed ta mean??” 

“He only means that it's your first time both ways, so we shouldn't put too much pressure on you.” 

He stroked Joey's hair reassuringly and the blonde seemed to be pleased with this response as he promptly got back to work. He was vaguely aware of Yuugi's lube coated fingers sliding down near him and disappearing between his legs before his hips arched and he gasped loudly. Ohhhh, so that's what he meant. 

Honestly, Joey probably wouldn't have even thought to do both at the time, and it made him feel pretty selfish. As if sensing his reservation, Yami gently took hold of the blonde mop with his clean hand and held him in place. 

“Don't get ahead of yourself. There's always next time, and you're doing well so far. But do you think you can take him a little deeper?” the Pharaoh whispered the last part seductively and moved Joey's head, leading him by the grip he had on his hair, and pushed his head lower until he felt resistance. Joey had gotten almost down to the base on his first try; which was impressive. 

Joey moaned around the cock in his mouth, enjoying the way the other was forcing his head down. He may have discovered a new kink about himself because he really liked the way Yami was holding his hair and leading him. 

He deep throated Yuugi without too much difficulty then moaned around the cock in his mouth as he felt something cold pressed against his entrance. 

“Shh...it's just me. I have to prepare you as well. It's going to be cold and a little awkward at first, but I promise, it will start to feel better soon.” 

Joey made no other protests and accepted the long, slender finger as it breached his inner walls and pressed deep inside of him. One finger turned to two, and eventually two fingers turned to three. The stretch was intense and the scissoring produced wet, lewd sounds. Joey was half way between extremely embarrassed and very turned on. He bobbed his head faster to take his mind off it until he felt a tug on his hair, forcing him to stop. 

It was Yuugi, and he was carding his wet fingers through Joey's tresses and pulling him up for a sweet kiss. 

“You were great. But I don't want to finish until we're all together.” he nuzzled noses with him but Joey suddenly moaned sharply and whined as his sweet spot was struck. 

“Found it.” the bemused voice behind the blonde chuckled and patted his back before withdrawing his fingers, leaving his virgin hole fluttering and empty. 

Joey didn't have to be told what to do next- he could just feel it. He shifted his position so that his own cock was lined up with Yuugi's hole. He still felt a little guilty that he hadn't prepared him himself but he could tell from the wetness that he found there that he was ready. 

Holy shit, this was really happening. He was actually going to have sex with his best friends and lose his virginity both ways. This was incredible. This was unbelievable- 

“Joey?”

Yuugi questioned softly and looped his arms around his neck, his own amethyst eyes gazing into honey coloured ones. 

“Do you want this?” 

It seemed odd to ask so late now, but he had to be sure. It was certainly possible that Joey could have simply been swept up in the moment and come to regret their coupling later. And he didn't want that for his friend. He wanted Joey to know that he had a choice. 

The blonde was caught off guard by the question. Did he really want this? It seemed like it was too late to change his mind now. 

But he thought about it still. This whole time he'd felt swept away but…he also felt control. Or at least, enough control to know that he was willingly participating. He thought about what he was doing, and who he was doing it with. And how he'd never felt such closeness before. It wasn't just that this was his first time or even teenage hormones. 

This was something intangible that he felt deep inside of him. He'd never felt it before, but then again, he'd never known love before either. If this had been anyone else, he couldn't say for certain if he'd have gone through with it for not. But he knew one thing for certain. Right now, between these people, the same ones he'd fought along side of, joined them on their adventures, and cried and died together, these same two constants that brought happiness in his life- this was heaven. 

Of course he'd never imagined it this way before. But now that he was here, he knew that he didn't want to leave. This was warm. This was love. This was home. 

“Yeah, Yuug’. I want dis.” he reached behind to lightly touch Yami's arm. “I want dis with both of’ yas. So ya better get used to me, cuz I ain't goin’ nowhere.” 

Joey felt two bodies press close to his and give him a kiss on either cheek. Now that everything was lovey-dovey, they could get back to business. The blonde spread the smaller legs a bit to make himself comfortable and looked over his shoulder, waiting for the Pharaoh's lead.

Yami took hold of Joey's hips and slowly slid inside of him. Joey sucked in a breath and grit his teeth at the sudden feeling of being so full. Another moan fell from him as he pushed into Yuugi and was engulfed by the heat on both sides. 

The large, hot intrusion in his back side and the soft, warm passage sheathing his dick was almost too much to bare. They all took a few moments to adjust and simply feel their connection with each other. 

Once their breathing was more in sync, the trio began to move together. It was definitely a bit awkward at first, but it was no doubt pleasurable the more comfortable they became with their bodies and with each other. In and out, this way and that; their love making begat a harmonious rhythm. 

Most people could only be so lucky to find their soulmate in their life times. But these three extraordinary boys had been blessed and discovered their connection together. And their bond grew stronger still as they lost themselves in each other and their pleasure reached its peak. 

Three voices echoed in the room, each calling out for each other as their passion drove them over the edge and their deed was finally done. They lay there, panting, bodies heavy and limbs boneless as they gasped for air. 

Once they had regained their senses, limbs began to tangle and untangle, adjusting and moving and shifting until the three companions were comfortably against the bed and pressed close to each other. 

Gentle caresses and lazy kisses were scattered across as much skin as they could reach and each and every touch was shared and returned with one or the other. They basked in the afterglow, feeling nothing but pure bliss. 

The touches grew faint and their breathing grew slow. The blonde between them was the first to succumb to the call of slumber and slipped his eyes closed, thinking distantly to himself that he had never felt such warmth and love in his entire life. And now that he knew what it was like, he never wanted this feeling to end. 

The two bodies beside him, the Pharaoh and his Aibou, shared a loving look as they gazed at their missing piece. The feathery touch of blonde hair, the beautiful chocolate honey eyes, the bright and beautiful smile that lit up a room...this was exactly what they'd been searching for. 

The missing piece to the puzzle that was their life had been found. Now, they felt, things were right with the world. And at last they could rest easily, and dream of the eternal happiness that their future would hold together.


End file.
